Harvest moon : A new beginning of the legendary farmer
by Clumixi
Summary: Rachel adalah seorang gadis yang diusir oleh orangtuanya untuk berkerja jadi petani di sebuah desa terpencil bernama 'Echo Village'. Rachel saking keselnya, sampe mau bales dendam ke ayahnya dan ingin menjadi seorang petani legenda yang bakal mengalahkan ayahnya. Bisakah Rachel menjadi petani legenda? TENTU SAJA BISA HAHAHAHAHAH -Rachel
1. Prologue

HM ANB: Prologue

Disclaimer : this is just a fanfic from Harvest Moon : A New Beginning

* * *

"Ugh! Nyebelin!" Seru gue sambil bawa barang-barang bawaan gue kayak orang mau mudik pulang kampung. Tapi gue tidak mudik, melainkan 'diusir' dari rumah. Orangtua gue menyuruhku untuk bekerja di sebuah peternakan milik ayahku yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak diurus. Katanya gue tidak boleh di rumah terus, main game, nonton drama, dan BELANJA. Tapi kan tidak harus sampai diusir kepernakan juga kali! (Walau gue emang doyan belanja sampai duit orangtua gue sekarat. Tapi tetap saja!). Kata ayah biar gue hidup mandiri dan hargai uang. UGH.

Gue akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat yang masih hijau, tidak ada gedung, jalan trotoar, yang ada hanya pepohonan dan rumah-rumah yang jadul. 'Gaada mall ya...' Batinku kecewa. Ya iyalah, tempat terpencil ini. Kalau ada mall, gue bakal sujud di depannya!

Ketika gue hendak ke desa yang disebut ayahku 'Echo Village', gue melihat seorang kakek tua yang udah mau pingsan.  
"Tolong...Minta...Air..." Serunya dengan suara serak.  
Gawat. Apa harus kulakukan.

Air.

Air nya gue taruh mana...

Segera saja gue mencari air di tas bawaanku. Ugh. Barangku banyak banget lagi! Gue membuka tas-tasku satu persatu demi mencari air.

Beberapa menit kemudian gue akhirnya menemukan air! Segera saja gue berbangga ria. Lalu gue sadar, kakek itu udah terkapar di tanah.

Semoga aja belom mati. Kumohon jangan mati. Gue ngeri membayangkan, baru datang udah langsung dijadiin tersangka pembunuhan.

Gue memberikan air itu kepada kakek tua itu. Oh ya,kakeknya kan pingsan, gue kasihnya gimana coba...

CLING! Gue langsung mendapatkan ide.

"Kek..kaaakeekk..." Kataku sambil menampar mukanya biar sadar.  
'dasar anak kurang ajar. Lagi sekarat malah dihajar.' Batin kakek tua itu.

Untung aja, kakek itu langsung bangun, dan gue memberikan minumannya kepada kakek tua itu.

"Terima kasih ya, nak. Maaf tadi saya pingsan gara-gara nyari makanan." Kata kakek itu dengan senyuman dipaksa sambil beranjak berdiri. 'Awas aja lu kualat' batin kakek itu.

Gue tersenyum. "Sama-sama,kek." Untung lu gak mati.

Tunggu, nyari makan. Jangan-jangan disini lagi kekurangan makanan. AYAH kau tega kali membuang anakmu di tempat ini.

Kakek itu berdehem sebentar," Ngomong-ngomong,kau siapa? Kakek tidak pernah melihat kamu disini."  
Ya iyalah, gue aja baru datang tadi pagi, "Namaku Rachel, aku baru datang pagi ini." Kataku sambil menunjukkan senyuman termanisku.  
Tiba-tiba wajah kakek itu mencerah,"Oh! Kau Rachel! Namaku Dunhill! Ayahmu banyak bercerita tentangmu!"

Moga aja gak ada yang memalukan.

"Dia pernah menceritakan bagaimana kau jatuh dari panggung yang menyebabkan seluruh panggung hancur berantakan."  
Ayah sialan.  
"Terus, dia cerita ketika kau ma-"  
"KAKEK DUNHILL, Echo Village dimana ya?" Selaku. Kalau dia ngomong terus bisa bocor rahasia-rahasia gue.  
"Oh iya. Ayo, desa Echo Village ada disana." Katanya dengan penuh semangat. Lalu memanduku ke Echo village.  
'Barang gue dibawaan sedikit napa.. Dasar kakek tua.' Batinku sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kami berjalan ke sebuah desa kecil, sangat kecil. Bahkan gabisa dibilang desa. Tempat itu sunyi bahkan seperti tidak ada orang disitu.  
Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, Dunhill berkata,"Dulunya tempat ini sangat ramai, sekarang tidak lagi semenjak penduduknya mulai pindah ke kota." Terdengar nada kesedihan di setiap perkataannya.  
Gue merasa iba pada kakek ini, gue merasa ingin membantunya.  
Dan kemudian wajah kakek itu mencerah, "Semoga dengan ada dirimu, kau bisa memajukan desa ini!" Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku.

Bangke, jadi itu arti senyuman cerah itu. Sekarang gue disuruh buat majuin desa ini! Sekalian aja gue yang jadi walikotanya!

"Baiklah sekarang,kita liat-liat perternakanmu." Katanya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kami berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat peternakan ayahku yang akan menjadi milikku. Serius. Tempat ini benar-benar parah, banyak banget sampah, tidak hanya itu, tempat ini lebih layak disebut kuburan daripada peternakan, sama sekali tidak ada isinya. Apakah ayahku benar-benar peternak? Kalo iya, dia sangat payah. Di peternakan itu hanya ada tanah kosong yang mungkin akan ditanami tanaman, rumah kecil bobrok, dan sebuah kandang sapi yang sama sekali gaada sapinya.

Dunhill menjelaskan tentang peternakan ini dengan panjang lebar, awalnya gue mendengarnnya dengan sungguh-sungguh tetapi sekarang gue hanya mendengarkan dengan sebelah telinga. 'Membosankan.' Batinku.

Ditengah penjelasan, tiba-tiba Dunhill terdiam sambil menatap sesuatu, gue mengikuti arah tatapannya dan menemukan empat orang yang berada di depan peternakan; yang pertama adalah nenek tua; yang kedua adalah seorang wanita berusia paruh baya; yang ketiga adalah pria gendut; yang keempat adalah seorang anak kecil. Sepertinya pria gendut itu dan anaknya akan pindah dari sini.

Dunhill tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Merasa aneh, gue memanggilnya. Dia langsung tersadar,"Oh maaf,"Katanya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan, "yang tadi itu adalah beberapa penduduk sini. Ayah dan anak itu adalah penduduk yang akan pindah hari ini." Katanya dengan sedih.

Terjadi jeda selama beberapa lama, sebelum Dunhill membuka mulutnya,"Seperti yang kau lihat, penduduk sini semakin sedikit. Kau bahkan bisa menghitungnya dengan tanganmu."  
Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan, Dunhill masih terus berbicara, seakan melupakan kejadian barusan.

'Tempat ini sangat menyedihkan.' Batinku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dan ini adalah rumahmu," Kata Dunhill membuyarkan lamunanku."Kau tampak lelah,mungkin kau lebih baik beristirahat." Katanya.  
Gue hanya mengangguk.

'Akhirnya selese juga~' Batinku sambil menari ria ketika Dunhill pergi.

Gue berlari ke arah tempat tidur kecilku,"Aah, senang bertemu denganmu, tempat tidurku~" Seruku sambil memeluk bantal. Dan langsung saja gue jatuh tertidur.

Hari pertama, gue sudah jatuh cinta dengan tempat tidurku.


	2. First Day

Hm ANB : First day

Aku masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjangku ketika seseorang menggedor-gedor pintuku.  
"Maaa~ 2 jam lagi~" Seruku malas,  
Tetapi ketukan itu terus berbunyi dan semakin kencang. Merasa kesal dengan suara itu, aku langsung bangun dan membuka pintu.  
"Berisik!" Bentakku.  
Lalu aku sadar yang didepanku adalah Dunhill. Wajahnya shock ketika aku membentaknya.

'Gawat' Batinku. "Oh kek Dunhill, maaf, tadi aku kira ada kucing lagi berantem." Tawaku garing.  
Dunhill juga tertawa garing, "Oh tidak apa-apa, malah saya yang harusnya minta maaf, bangunkan cu Rachel pagi-pagi."  
Terjadi tawaan garing sebentar,  
Lalu Dunhill berdehem,"Mari kita keliling desa. Akan kuperkenalkan kau ke penduduk disini."

'Aagh, malasnya..'Batinku. Aku Mengangguk "Baiklah."

Kami berjalan-jalan kelling desa. Sebenarnya gaada yang harus diperkenalkan. Toh semua penduduknya sudah ilang semua. Tapi ah sudahlah.

Kami bertemu dengan dua orang tersisa di desa ini. DUA ORANG. Ayah, kau benar-benar mengasingkan anakmu. Bahkan kuburan kelihatan lebih meriah daripada disini.

Aku mau pulang...

Hana adalah seorang nenek tua pendek yang memakai topi lucu. Wajahnya juga lucu. Pengen dicubit entah kenapa. Hana buka usaha jual bibit dan bahan-bahan makanan. Lalu di seberang rumahnya, ada Emma, Dia adalah wanita berumur yang ditinggal pergi anaknya. Dia masih disini untuk menjaga Hana. Emma adalah pedagang yang akan menjual hasil kebunku. Satu lagi adalah Dunhill. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti apa gunanya kakek tua itu.

Setelah banyak tutorial, dan banyak pengenalan. Akhirnya aku bekerja untuk pertama kalinya sebagai petani. Awal-awal memang tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Buang bibit trus siram. Abis itu...

Nunggu..

Nungguuuuuuuu...

AAGH ini membosankan! Aku sampai guling-guling di rumput.

Setidaknya ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan.

Setelah mengumpulkan niat, aku bangun dan jalan-jalan. Aku menyapa tiga orang sisa di desa ini. Lalu..Apa?

Benar-benar desa ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

Ketika aku berjalan-jalan, aku melihat sebuah jalan. Oh iya, Dunhill pernah cerita tentang hutan di sekitar desa ini. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau aku jalan-jalan sebentar.

Aku berjalan-jalan di hutan itu, terdengar suara burung-burung menyanyi, monyet dan babi bermain di dekat pohon, beruang jones di pojokan. Tidak hanya hewan-hewan tetapi serangga juga memeriahkan hutan itu.

Suara merdu bercampur indahnya hutan membuat hati semua orang tersentuh dan ingin menikmati keindahannya. Seakan berada di dunia lain.

Hmmm...

Kalau aku nunggu taneman tunggu aku bisa gila setengah mampus dan mati kelaparan. Tapi...

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk semua binatang dan tumbuhan berdiri secara serentak. Mereka memandang seorang manusia. Manusia itu tersenyum lembut bagaikan malaikat sebelum mengejar mereka dan menangkap mereka dan mengambil buah-buah mereka.

"Kuhuhuhuhu sebelum tanaman panen, kalianlah sumber uangku!"


	3. Meet The Jerk

"Bangun tidur kusiram ladang~  
tidak lupa ku beri pupuk~  
abis sirem ku berburu barang~  
ambil benda yang bisa dijual~"

"HAHAHAHA ayah! Kau boleh mengusirku! Tapi wanita pintar ini tidak akan setolol kau kira! Aku akan menjadi kaya dan menggosok mukamu dengan kekayaanku! HAHAHAHAHA" Aku bisa gila membayangkan uang yang akan kudapat. Setelah aku mati-matian berburu di hutan, aku mendapat hasil yang luar biasa. 10.000G! HAHAHAHAHAHA Ini bahkan hampir setara dengan uang jajanku setiap minggu.

Aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan di desa sunyi ini. Setelah mendapat motivasi, aku sudah tidak mengeluh lagi dan bekerja dengan sepenuh hati.

Tetapi suatu hari, aku melihat sapi di ladangku.

Dia mengamuk di ladangku! Hohohoho mahluk sialan ini berani sekali mengamuk disini. Aku menyentuh tepi topi koboiku lalu berlari ke arah sapi brengsek ini. Dann..

"Sapi brengsek sialannnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Rasakan Tendangan maut Rachel!

Sapi itu mental dan terkapar di ladang.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam sama Rachel! Hahahaha!" Tawaku di menginjak tubuh sapi itu.

"..."

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang cowok ganteng berambut pirang di depan ladangku. Dia menatap lekat-lekat kearahku lalu ke arah sapi yang pingsan.

Tawaku pudar. Ya ampun, bilang kek kalau ada cowok ganteng. Malu besar aku. "Eh...Anu.. Ini sapi ngamuk...Jadi ya..." Aku bingung mau ngomong apa. Masa aku bilang, sapi ini menyerangku. Tapi itu sapinya dah K.O. Jelas kalo kau nanya anak TK, pasti mereka bisa menjawab, akulah pelakunya dan sapi itu korban.

"Minggir kau." Kata cowok itu dengan sinis. Lalu ia mendekati sapi tersebut.

Sikap apa-apaan itu! Masa ada cewek cakep dibilang gitu?! Emang sih kalau cewek cakep ini kuat dan bisa meng KO satu sapi, tapi tetap saja! Muka boleh bagus tapi kalau sikap brengsek gitu? Maaf ya, ga level.

Aku menatap cowok ganteng itu dengan kesal. Berharap tatapanku bisa menghancurkannya atau minimal membakarnya.

"Untung dia tidak apa-apa. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya aku hajar kau tanpa peduli kau cewek atau bukan!" Kata cowok itu seusai ia memeriksa sapi itu.

"EH! Lu nyalahin gue?! Sapi lu tuh yang ngamuk-ngamuk ke ladang gue minta digebuk!"

"Kalo dia ngamuk emang kenapa?! Kan tidak perlu hajar sampe sekarat gitu!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menggertakkan gigiku "HEH! ITU SAPI HAMPIR BIKIN GUE MATI KELAPARAN! KALO GA DARI HASIL LADANG, GUE MAKAN APA?!"

Cowok itu hendak membalas perkataanku ketika terdengar suara lenguhan sapi. Kami berdua menatap sapi yang sudah segar bugar itu.

Lalu sapi itu berjalan kearahku dan menjilat mukaku dengan lidahnya, membuat wajahku basah. SAPI BRENGSEK! GA CUKUP APA LU HANCURIN LADANG GUE, SEKARANG LU MAU HANCURIN MUKA GUE?!

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap cowok itu tidak percaya. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Dia biasanya tidak pernah suka sama orang. "

'Maksud lu gue bukan orang?' Batinku sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

"Bahkan denganku, ia tidak mau. Tetapi dengan cewek setan ini..." Cowok ini menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Menduga-duga jangan-jangan cewek ini pake pelet.

Melihat itu, aku punya ide cemerlang. "Yaampun kau lucu sekali." Kataku sambil mencubitnya dengan kencang. Alhasil, ia melenguh girang. Jangan-jangan sapi ini...Masochist?!  
"Hei~ kau mau tinggal di ladangku ga?" arti lainnya bayar segala kerusakanmu dengan tubuhmu!

Sapi itu menjawab dengan girang tan[pa mengetahui arti lain kata-kata itu. Cowok itu yang tadinya batu kembali jadi manusia. "Tu-Tunggu! Siapa bilang kau boleh taruh dia diladangmu?!"

"Huweeee... Maafkan aku. Tapi kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama..." Mewekku sambil memeluk sapi. Sapi itu pun melenguh sedih.

"Sekarang...Kita lihat siapa yang setan disini~~" Seruku sambil menangis. Suaraku sengaja dikeraskan agar membangunkan orang-orang. Biar mereka melihat betapa brengseknya cowok ini!

"Kh! Baiklah ia boleh tinggal! Kasih nama sana! Gue dah ga peduli lagi!" Gerutu cowok itu lalu berjalan pergi.

"Hei!"

"Apa?" Jawabnya sambil membentak.  
"Bagaimana cara merawat sapi?" Tanyaku polos.  
"Baca bukunya di rak kamar lu! Biasakan membaca makanya!" Serunya sebelum hilang ditelan bumi. Telen aja dia, gue bersyukur banget kalo dia ditelen dan gak kembali lagi.

"Hm..Pantes kau gak suka sama dia. Siapa sih yang demen cowok nyebelin kek gitu?" Kataku sambil mencubit sapi gratisku. Sapi itu hanya menjawab dengan melenguh riang.

Melihat ia begitu senang dicubit, aku beri namanya Chubby. Lumayan, pagi-pagi udah dapat sapi gratis. Aku pun menaruhnya di kandangnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku sadar, kok dia bisa tau, kalo rak buku gue ada buku tentang cara merawat sapi? Ah bodo amat, males gue mikirin gituan.


End file.
